Jeong Yi
A young man hailing from Unova that’s moved to Kalos in his quest to complete his pokedex and become the best trainer, one league at a time...or at least that was originally his plan, until lovers and friends caused him to simply settle down in Kalos. Breeder, Gym Leader, and oversized Cacturne extraordinare. Appearance 6'0" tall, dark hair, and handsome as hell, Jeong Yi is a man of mixed Unovan/Sinnohvian descent. His eyes are light violet, and is hair is cut rather short, layered in te back. Possesses several piercings, both in his face and around his body, most notable of them all being his nose ring. This has earned him the nickname of 'Cacturne Man'. Also in the running for 'tallest PAC with an ass that won't quit' award. Personality Jeong is a very outgoing young man, full of vigour and spunk. A lover in his mind, but a fighter at heart, he's a flirty son of a bich, but has no qualms on turning on someone he doesn't know well enough if need be. Stubborn, and highly avoidant simetimes, he can be a headache for those who try to get more out of him than just talk about boozing and butts. He's very loyal, however, prone to becoming highly protective of those he loves, and getting highly worried about their well-beings, though snark may come in by the bucketload if warranted. Biography Pre-PAC Grew up with a single mom and twin sister in the poor-er areas of Black City, Jeong Yi was a young man raised with all of the anger management issues and unneded responsibility expected from a boy whose father left a broken home. He was unruly, uncooperative, and unabashed about his horrible behavior, doing only what he needed to do to help out both his other and his sister. In his final years of primary school, Jeong had gotten mixed up with a gang of hoodlums that skulked arund the streets of his home and only became more unruly. Several mistakes had been made, from shoplifting, to street violence, to even getting caught with illegal substances in school, landing the boy in juvenile prison and alternative for his last year of school. Conditions in that final year were not ideal for Jeong, which had resulted in pent up sadness and disappointment becoming enough to sink the boy into severe depression, which, in turn caused him to attempt taking his own life. Obviously, he didn't succeed. Travelling Unova LMAO HIS NUZLOCKE IS ONGOING AND I'M A NERD BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FINISHED BLACK VERSION YET SO JUST READ THESE UNTIL I CAN SUMMARIZE Going to Kalos In his quest to be the best trainer, Jeong had travelled to Kalos to take on the league, and move on to Sinnoh shortly after...but the people he'd met and places he'd been, he instead decided to settle down in Kalos. Pokemon Las Noches Jeong's (most current) Gym team. If you plan on Challenging him for the Spotlight Badge, this is the place to go for info. Dragonborn A team of Dragons that Jeong has trained for the possible spot as the Dragon-Type gym leader. Since being titled as Dark instead, they are his go-to team for Battle Maison shenanigans. Others Other Pokemon of Jeong's, be they in the PC or plodding about his apartment. ''Hennessy A gengar that Jeong keeps under lock and key, in his PC at all times, and with a cleanse tag attached to several places she's unable to reach if she's ever out of her pokeball. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships Significant Other *'Melody''' - Girlfriend and cuddle-buddy. Self-proclaimed queen of Rock-Type pokemon. Affectionately named the Tweedle Dee to his Tweedle Dork. Close Friends *Benji - One of Jeong's closest friends in Kalos. Psychic master and partner in crime when it comes to disasters of both kitchen and fashion variety. *Poe - Benji's girlfriend and cute little frecklebutt. Normal-type trainer that packs a mean wallop in battle. Tiny and cute are the first words that come to mind when he thinks of her. *'Milla' - Jeong's surrogate baby sister. Cutie pie princess and crazy cat lady. Has a tendency to worry the hell out of both him and his girlfriend without fail. *Miles - Hotheaded shortstack that reminds him of butter for literally no reason. Perfect target for mental abuse, especially when assisted by Tony. *Tony - Boyfriend of the hotheaded shortstack, and suspected clone. First person to go to for body mod suggestions, if needed, and first person to switch clothes with if Miles is a target for mental anguish. *'Vallois' - A boy that Jeong has an odd relationship with. One moment, he's annoyingly and sickeningly sweet, but easy to deal with, the next he's snippy and irritating as hell. Jeong doesn't really know where the buck stops with this boy. Friends *Chloe - A young lady he's had an unfortunate series of dreams about. Friend of Benji and Poe, making her a welcome addition to his life as well. Their dragons tend to not get along well...neither does his greninja and her chesnaught. *Shar - Grass man, Math man, Homobono bro that he'd met on the ski trip and had to help into bed after a game of NHIE that was fraught with cheap shots. Pretty cool guy, just hopefully is able to keep his liquor down in the future. Acquaintances *nlkme Not...Friends... *lmfao n one surprisingly Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *HEY WANNA KNOW STUFF ABOUT JEONG, GO LOOK THROUGH HIS HEADCANONS TAG i'm super lazy Category:Character